What s happens in Los Angeles, stays in Los Angeles right?
by Asagumori
Summary: The miracles went on a trip to america to celebrate Kise s 21. birthday...but Aomine imagined something else... (Aokaga)


Hey!=D

I had this simple idea when I heard a particular song, and since I went on vacation last week (and I have spent many hours in the car), I wrote this story. Maybe I'll write sometime a little extra chapter to this story but for now it is complete.

I hope you like it!=)

English is not my mother language...sorry about the mistakes=D

**bold** means they said this in english

* * *

**What´s happens in Los Angeles, stays in Los Angeles...right?**

Aomine sighed as he stared at the blue sky, watching white puffy clouds moving overhead.

_I fucking didn't imagine it like that!_

No, he had actually picture something else by the trip to America with his friends. Hot girl with huge boobs and much too small bikinis, wild parties where he could drink until he didn't know where is up and down and he woke up every morning with a huge hangover ... best yet every morning next to another girl ... If necessary, he could dispense with basketball for a week but if there were a chance of street ball... this would be awesome.

But not this ... He felt like on a family trip ... he just doesn't know who is actually the parents and who are the children.

Everything started with Kise´s wish to celebrate his 21st birthday properly. But this time, he didn´t want to celebrate in a huge mansion with pool and everything you can imagine (even a home theater had the villa) like last year. No ... It occurred to him that one with 21 can finally drink alcohol in America and wanted to use his birthday to celebrate there ... Well actually it was Kuroko's idea to travel there because so he can visit an old friend of his who lives in Los Angeles. Kise, who was like Kuroko's dog and always traipsing behind him - needless to say- agreed immediately . Honestly you can literally see the dog´s ears and the wagging tail ... sometimes Aomine felt sorry for Kuroko but he is also really grateful because Kise is a pain in the arse and with Kuroko around, Kise wouldn´t bother him.

And how Kise is (a filthy rich model) became a simple birthday party a 7-day trip from San Francisco to Los Angeles, which of course he paid for everyone and who would say no to that? (Big advantage if you have a rich and generous friend) So Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara and Aomine met at Narita Airport in Tokyo. Momoi couldn't unfortunately come because she had a family problem ... but nothing bad.

Aomine of course was more than glad, because his constant watcher was not here and he could do whatever he wanted without stupid comments ... but somehow she didn't need to be here ... on this family trip.

Someone (he suspects Kuroko and Akashi) came up with the idea to made a plan for the week and this is planned out from morning to night. He hadn´t some free time ...not one minute. Nothing. He would have been happy if someone had roughly planned everything, when they are in what city and in what hotel they sleep because he has no idea of anything and even more in a foreign country and with a language which he is at war with. (Really ... he doesn´t understand why one should learn such a complicated language).

Maybe someone could have done some suggestions about what they could do and then they would decide together ... but no ... why ...

Somehow this trip reminds him of his previous trips with his parents where they visited everyday something else... they went from on boring activity to another without asking him or only a half day free time for him.

But actually there seem already something strange in an airplane, as the seating arrangement was told (and without demur thanks to Akashi) Ironically Kise. He would even prefer to sit next to the permanent eater Murasakibara or Midorima with his sticker book (today's lucky item). But no, he had to sit next to the hyperactive jumping ball called Kise of chatters without interruption and he couldn't escape the blonde for hours without television in front of his seat or something else because he was stupid enough to forget his MP3 player and anyhow he couldn't sleep so .. . Kise would make sure of it.

When they arrived it was already evening and Aomine almost deaf. Therefore they went only to the hotel. Fortunately Aomine shared a room with Murasakibara who quickly turned quiet with a few snacks. The blonde chatterbox shared a room with Kuroko while Midorima was with Akashi in a room. This sleep constellation remained until the end of the trip ... probably Kise´s condition for the journey. Aomine couldn´t care less. Unfortunately, the blonde bundle of nerves was spot 7:30 am in the room. Time for breakfast. Aomine would have liked to thrown a pillow.

After breakfast they actually went to a large sightseeing tour. Aomine would have liked to hit his head against a wall. They looked like a small tour group. Kuroko with a map in one hand and Midorima with a huge camera (today's lucky item). Aomine thought that it only lacked the same color T-shirts and someone with umbrella. He would prefer traveling alone to search (and buy) the latest basketball shoes which doesn´t exist in Japan but Akashi's gaze kept him from the escape.

They searched this darn China gate at the entrance of Chinatown for hours. They had already seen the whole Chinatown but no trace of the stupid goal. Who would have thought that it is opposite the big square where they have already been five times but haven´t seen this stupid thing ?!Aomine got fed up with it. Honestly ... would you so imagines your birthday? If so, Kise has a funny taste.

Next up to Kuroko Plan (the self-appointed guide of the group) was the curvy Lombard Street, the Japanese Garden in Golden Gate Park, the famous Golden Gate Bridge and at the end of Pier 39 and Alcatraz.

In Alcatraz was Aomine more or less attentive because he was secretly interested and he was looking for a way to get rid of Kise there ... Unfortunately, however, he realized that this wasn´t so easy and he had to continue his travel with the blonde chatterbox. With Kise´s luck he would even find a way to escape from Alcatraz and to go the blunette further on his nerves

_... like this Al Carpaccio or Cappuccino or whatever his name was ..._

At Pier 39, the great chaos was going on and Aomine just looked in disbelief. Murasakibara found his dream store - the candy Baron- a shop full of candy, Midorima was looking for a jellyfish magnet in the magnetic shop and Aomine didn't want to know why.

Akashi has disappeared in a scissor shop while Kise tried loudly to pull Kuroko with him on the merry-go-round . In such moments, Aomine just wish to laze around like these sea lions, getting tanned and not walk as crazy criss-cross through San Francisco in just one day.

Oh yes how happy he'd be if he was one of those sea lions.

They took the famous cable cars back to the hotel. They were in a queue and waited what seemed to be hours in icy wind like the tourists only to ride for a quarter of an hour in such a car. Well better than walk the entire hill up again.

On the third day of their journey, they leaved for Los Angeles. The blunette was really happy. Finally. Well .. actually they were only one and a half days there, but after the day yesterday there was nothing new to see.

Kise had rent a car and they drove on the highway no. 1 to Los Angeles. The nature and view along the road was breathtaking. It was the best part of the whole trip for Aomine. They drove for a while until Kuroko suddenly said that they would go surf now.

_Surfing? Is this a joke?_

None of them has ever done this before and Kuroko of all people had to suggest this. But no one was surprised except Aomine as if they knew it already. So after some time they went to the ocean to a surf school. Kuroko had already arranged everything and a short time later, everyone had a board under his arm and they split into two groups of three persons. Each group got their personal teacher ...

And that´s the reason why Aomine lay sighing on a surfboard, staring at the sky and cursing his luck.

_Someone must hate me ..._

Aomine's main problem this time wasn't that there weren't any hot girls here. No, that really doesn't matter. He didn't know what was worse ... the group division or the surf instructor ... of the instructor of the other group. He did not know what he had done to deserve this. His group consisted of Kise, Midorima and him. Midorima wore all seriousness a yellow duck swimming ring while he sat on his board ... and yes it was once again his luck item for today. The oh-so-great surf instructor tried once to tell him that´s bullshit but to no avail. No wonder. Who would listen to such a beanpole? Seriously, he was so skinny and compared to him looked Kuroko almost like a bodybuilder! Aomine couldn't believe it when he saw him. He wondered who was probably heavier ... the board or the teacher and why he wasn't blown away until now ...

However, this teacher had no idea of teaching. None of the three had stood for more than 5 seconds on the board. He could give no tips and if you ask him a questions he just looked away embarrassed ... great teacher !

Midorima has tried it once until he gave up and just sat on the board. Kise still tried it but each time he came crying to Aomine when he fell down again and asked whether the blue-haired male has seen how long the blond stood on the board ... 2 seconds ... Aomine had tried it a few times, but he also fell into the water after few seconds.

Slowly he had the suspicion that he was not made for this sport... but most upset him that even Kuroko could longer stand on the board than he!

So he tried it once again but ended up worse each time in the water. After his last fall he heard the soft chuckle of the other surf teacher who probably had seen everything and gave up and was now just laying on his board and let himself drift of the waves ...

_...the other instructor...damn!..._

Aomine has always thought that his prey were hot girls with huge boobs but now he wasn't so sure. For him, he would make an exception. How could he ignore this Adonis?

When he first saw him he was shocked at first and then he almost drooled. He was fucking hot ! Scarlet / crimson hair, bright red eyes plus a smile to melt away. The red-haired male was a little smaller than he and was built like a sex- demigod. (Only demigod because Aomine was the only real sex-god ... according to him)

He probably has told his name at the beginning but first he spoke in English and secondly the brunettes brain did no longer work properly at this sight. In retrospect, he is annoyed by his behavior ... He must have been staring at him like a perverted lecher ... well somehow he was indeed one but ... damn. Aomine wanted to hit the water or the one who has made the grouping ... Of course he was in the group of this beanpole instead of the group of the hot Adonis !

The redhead was clearly the better teacher. Both Kuroko and Akashi and Murasakibara make more or less a good figure on the board. Just to get Murasakibara on the board is a miracle. But Mr. surf instructor had no problem with it ... a few candies were enough. He could even give Akashi instructions without fearing for his life and jokes all the time with Kuroko. Really ... Aomine has never seen Kuroko talk so much ... especially not with a stranger. Aomine was pissed ... and maybe a little bit jealous ... but only a little (he thinks at least).

But even if he would go over with, he would not understand very much and talking was even worse.

_Damn it! Why didn't I pay more attention in school ?!_

Well, he could say the basis sentences (in his opinion): you are hot; fuck you; I want to fuck you; suck my dick. But he couldn't use them right now. Otherwise he was not much better than an elementary school student.

He carefully looked at the redhead, first he didn't want to fall from the board and secondly he didn't want to get caught.

_Fuck..he is still hot ..._

He just joked with Kuroko while he helped him back on the board. No idea how long aomine was already staring at him when suddenly the tan male looked up at him and their eyes met. He had a cheeky grin and Aomine was so shocked that he was caught that he fell into the water.

"Great now I made a totally fool of me", he mumbled when he reappeared.

**"Are you okay?"** said an unfamiliar voice next to him and he could hear the smile in the voice.

Aomine jerked his head up and stared at him.

_So close, his eyes are even more shining ... like fire ..._

Aomine cleared his throat as he realized his behavior.

**"Yeah ... I..I'm fine."**

**"Great ! Do you need some help? I could teach you how to surf if you want "**

_Fuck so much English !_

**"Hmm..no thanks. You don't need to."**

**"Okay but if you change your mind, tell me."**

**"Yeah ..."**

And then the redhead was gone. Aomine was glad he could answer and hasn't even made a fool of him. But he wanted to beat himself ,too.

_Why did I say no ?! That would have been the chance to stare unabashedly ... damn !_

Now the red-haired male was back with Kuroko and Aomine alone. The blunette get tired of it and blew bubbles into the water.

* * *

Aomine hadn't managed it to talk to him again yesterday ...

_I don´t even know his name, damn !_

He could still beat himself for his stupidity ... well what is the use anyhow? In three days he would fly back to Japan and never see him again ... but 3 days are 3 days ... Well now it doesn´t matter ...

"Yeahhh it starts Aominecchi ! Midorimacchi, we will defeat you. Yeahhh !"

Just now Aomine sat with Kise (unfortunately) in one of the cars of the cars roller coaster in Disneyland in Anaheim near Los Angeles and have a race against Midorima and Murasakibara.

Aomine has long given up to get upset about the program. If they say this morning it goes to Disneyland, then he goes to Disneyland when they say tomorrow they fly to the moon, then he flies to the moon. Now everything doesn't matter.

They were just always an hour in the queue for a photo with Rapunzel, Merida and Tinker Bell or waited forever to drive through the world of Peter Pan or Pinocchio. Entire two hours they stood in a queue for a 6-minute car ride in the Star Wars universe. He would most like to run away screaming by only one attraction ... but who would want to hear 20 minutes long "it's a small world" ? Not Aomine. Unfortunately, there was no short cut and the boat did not want to go faster.

The highlight of this day was the water show in the evening ... and the fact that the day was finally over. In the meantime, Aomine had remember again and again, why they were here at all: the 21st birthday of Kise although it could also be the fifth. Already 4 days passed and Aomine had not a minute to make something which makes fun... it´s not that the Disneyland wasn't great ...if he was six years old and was into Disney Princess.

The next day was not much better ... From morning till night was the exploration of Los Angeles on the plan and they really visited everything from the Walk of Fame to the Hollywood hills.

"Tetsu, what is the plan for tomorrow ?", said the blunette defeated.

"Tomorrow? Hmmm in the evening is the birthday party of Kise in a club ...but nothing else. Why? Should I say Akashi and Murasakibara that you want to go with them or so Aomine-kun? "

"Wha-What? ! No thanks Tetsu ! So I have free until the night? " _And don´t have to walk around like an idiot._

"Alright Aomine-kun. But please do not forget the party. We meet 19:00 o´clock at the hotel entrance."

"No, no. Don´t worry. See you tomorrow Tetsu."

"Sleep tight".

Aomine could cry with joy. At last he had a whole day for himself. He could buy new basketball shoes or play Streetball or search hot girls or something else ... he alone ! He couldn't believe it. Finally !

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He pressed his head into the pillow and screamed. He has really managed to sleep through a whole day. When he woke up he didn't believe his eyes. His clock showed 17:58. That has to be a bad joke.

But the other two clocks showed the same. Grumbling took Aomine a shower afterwards he get ready for the party.

"Damn ... finally I have some free time and then slept I through it the whole day ... At least I hope there will be a few hot girls in the club ..."

* * *

Yes, there are girls in the club. A harem has literally formed around Kise, but he ignored them all and has only eyes for Kuroko. The blonde told Kuroko the whole evening what he experienced today. What the others were doing could Aomine not see from his angle. He came here with the goal to pick up at least one hot girl with big boobs to spend the night with her .

After all, he was Los Angeles and no one knew him here. Nobody (= Satsuki) would know about it and then tell him it was wrong for weeks. He had found a girl quickly. Green eyes and long brown hair that fell over a short black dress. Aomine believed to know that her name was Anne ... but he didn't understand much more ... never mind.

Unfortunately, she could handle alcohol even less than him and was now snoring and drooling beside him. There went his plans for the night.

_The whole evening is a flop ... the whole trip._

Aomine was pissed. He had not imagined his night like that. He could no longer endure the snoring besides him so the brunette went out into the fresh air to cool down.

Not far away from the club was a small, dimly lit side street where, curiously, no people were. On the side were several wooden pallets on which Aomine sat. He rested his hands on his knees, his head hung down and he sighed.

"Damn ... fucking trip ...tzk..."

_At home, I could read the new magazine from May-chan ..._

**"Hmmm ... has the snoring and drooling sleeping beauty destroyed your plans for the night?"**, he heard someone say, quietly chuckling beside him.

Do they addressed you everywhere? They should stay away from me with their English ...

**"...Yeah ..."**

**"I´´m soooo sorry for you"**, said the stranger sarcastically. Aomine was now even more annoyed. He raised his head to look at the stranger.

**"What do you wa- ... you ... you are Mr. Surfer Boy ..."**

Aomine was a little bit surprised .In front of him stood all seriousness the red-haired Adonis from the day on the beach. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

**"Huh..Surfer Boy? .. Yeah that's me ... Mr. fall-into-the-water."** A seductive smile was on his mouth.

_Mr fall-into-the-water ?_ Aomine thought and now he smiled his famous smirk.

**"...you saw me and the girl?"**

**"Yeah. An old friend invited me to come to this club but at the end he was kind of occupied.**

**"I was about to leave when I saw you with your `****_charming`_**** companion. But in this moment you were already up and gone. That's why I followed you."**

Aomine didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that the redhead followed him to talk to him or the fact that he almost completely understood him ... maybe because he wanted to understand him.

**"But why..."**

**"Why I followed you? Mhhh...good question. Maybe I wanted to talk to you...maybe I wanted to make fun of you...or maybe..." **and his eyes had a certain shimmer which caused that Aomine's hunter instinct kicked in.

Now Aomine stood up and walked very slowly toward him.

**"And why do you think I'm that kind of guy ?",** he said, showing his cocky grin.

**"Hmmm ... When I saw you with the girl I had second thoughts",** he said, looking in the sky.

**"...But ... somehow you showed no real interest in her and I saw your stare while surfing ... and the fact that you have almost drooled"**, and he makes eye contact again, eyes flashing with amusement while he showed a confident grin.

Aomine was only a few centimeters away from the redhead. He could feel the warm breath of the other in his face what gave him a pleasant tingling sensation on his skin.

**"And ... what if you were thinking right?**" he breathed on the lips of the redhead, his voice low, husky. He was so close that his lips touched the others lips when he spoke.

**"Then I´m very lucky..."**, he said until a pair of lips touched carefully his own.

They slowly began to move their lips against each other. The carefully, sweet kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Aomine realized that the lips of the redhead were really soft and he wanted more.

The blunette traced the redhead´s lips with his tongue until he pressed his tongue against the other male´s closed lips, forcing them apart. The redhead´s eyelids fell to half-mast and he let out a breathless gasp to let his lips part and a soft tongue dipped into his mouth.

Aomine shoved the other male up against the wall and planted his hands firmly either side of him to pin him there while his blood began to rush southwards.

Their gazes met trough lidded lashes and Aomine broke the kiss to catch some air. Their lips ghosting only millimeters apart, letting out soft pants against each other´s lips before leaning in again.

The redhead´s hands were wildly upon him, down his back and up again while one of the blunette´s hand slid up though his hair, toying with the messy red locks.

Suddenly Aomine´s hips buck unconsciously into his which caused a soft moan from the red-haired male. Please about this reaction, Aomine smirked into the kiss and pressed his pelvis once again against the redhead´s, pushing their cocks together.

One hand of the red-haired male clutched gently the back of the blunette´s neck and the other was around his back to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss. Their breathing become laboured while Aomine´s tongue fanatically ravage the other males mouth.

The blunette rotated his hips, rubbing them over each other, sending a pleasure shiver down the redhead´s body. Both could feel their heated bodies pressing flush togehter and a soft moan escaped them.

Aomine slipped his knee between the redhead´s parted thighs, rubbing pleasurably. The other male let out an openmouthed gasp against Aomine´s lips at such a contact and gripped the blunette´s shirt a bit tighter, determined not to let the other escape.

Aomine flicked his tongue across the redhead´s swollen lips and chuckled because of the shivering reaction of him. The blunette went down to the softly tanned skin of the red-haired male´s neck to suck harshly and swip his tongue against the now appearing mark.

His hand was now on the pants of the redhead but suddenly there was a ringing of a cell phone.

"Huh?..." Aomine was confused as the redhead looked at the display of his phone.

**"Fuck!"**

**"Hello?...yeah...and where?...okay. I´m on my way."**

He hung up cursing and sighed.

**"Damn...why now...sorry. "** and the redhead smiled painfully.

"That is not true, is it?", muttered the blunette in japanese.

**"Yeah, I´m really sorry. But it´s an emergency. I have to go. Sorry.**

" **But- damn...** I have an emergency down there ,too". Aomine sighed deeply.

The redhead looked as if he was just about to burst out laughing.

**"Hach ... but there is a fire about 20 minutes away from here. I have to go. I am a volunteer firefighter." **

Aomine looked annoyed to the ground.

"I burn ,too..." murmured Aomine.

Now roared the redhead with laughter.

**"You are really awesome! I would love to take care of your fire but not yet. Sorry. I really have to go."**

He grabbed the blunette´s chin, giving him few sweet kisses.

**"Next time... I promise"** said the redhead before he kissed Aomine for the last time. Shortly after he was gone and Aomine was alone.

"Next time, my ass. What kind of a next time ?!"

Once again, he realized that he did not know the name of him.

"I don´t believe it !" , snapped Aomine who was now standing with a boner in a dark alley in the middle of Los Angeles and struck his head against the wall.

"Damn..."

* * *

"Damn Tetsu, where are you?"

For a month they are back in Japan, and her everyday life has caught up again. For Aomine it means university stress. Right now he was looking for Kuroko after he asked Momoi to help him, but she didn't have time. But she gave him the hint to search on a basketball court ... at least Kuroko has mentioned something like this in the morning.

Aomine was already almost an hour looking for him when he finally heard the thump of a , he saw him as he played with someone together. Aomine didn't recognize the stranger who stood with his back to him. He was wearing a hoodie, its hood covered his hair and shorts. Aomine was somehow fascinated by the game of the stranger who just made a dunk.

"Tetsu ! I have been looking everywhere-"

Aomine was confused. The stranger just made an amazing dunk and the hood fell from his head, a bright red appeared.

_Red?_

Aomine didn't notice that he has suddenly stopped, both the sentence and his movements. To be honest he had even forgotten Kuroko. The most important thing was the red and the person.

He would always recognize this red.

"... But ... this can´t be ..."

At the moment, the redhead finally turned around. He was surprised, too, but then he smiled his sexy smile.

"...Surfer Boy ... "

"Taiga"

"W-What?"

"My name is Kagami Taiga, Mr. fall-into-the-water."

"You ... are you kidding me? You dumbass can speak Japanese and I torture myself with the shitty english? Damn !"

Kagami laughed a sincere amused laugh.

"This is your biggest problem? It a pleasure to see you again too, Mr. wannabe surfer."

Aomine rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in a soft tck.

"Daiki ... Aomine Daiki..."

"Daiki ..."

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing here? Don´t you live in America? "

"No more. I live here now and go to university."

"Hmmm ... And you can even play basketball?"

"Yeah..one-on-one?"

"Sure but the only one who can beat me is me, Taiga !"

"Oh? We will see, Daiki", said Kagami amused, eyes gleaming in that way. "The loser does what the winner wants."

"Okay .. Sure you don´t leave again because of an emergency where you have to extinguish a fire?"

"Yeah this time I´m not leaving. I'm pretty sure. I would only extinguish a specific fire", Kagami said and smirked crookedly.

"Yeah? It's your turn." and Aomine´s smirk is completely predatory.

* * *

Thanks for reading=)


End file.
